Mistério na Fazenda
by FireStorm94
Summary: Em uma antiga fazenda coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Então, o Sr. Richard Ashworthy e a Sra. Sarah Ashworthy chamaram a Mistério S. A. para desvendar o mistério.
1. CAPÍTULO I

**

* * *

**

**Mistério na Fazenda**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**

* * *

**

Sarah Ashworthy e Richard Ashworthy ambos com 41 anos haviam se casado há 16 anos. Moravam em uma fazenda esplendorosa; era enorme, confortável e luxuosa. Os senhores Ashworthy eram muito ricos, por isso eles achavam que não tinha nenhum mal em ter muitos empregados. Dory Kinney, é uma senhora de 53 anos, trabalha para eles há 12 anos como cozinheira. Já Raphaela Meacham é uma mulher de 28 anos que trabalha para eles há 1 ano como empregada, e Penelope Holleway uma mulher de 30 anos trabalha para eles há 4 meses e também é empregada. Mathew Lanpkin tem 50 anos e trabalha para eles há 13 anos como mordomo. John Cadbury é um senhor de 65 anos e trabalha para eles há 15 anos como jardineiro. E por último William Haskell tem 57 anos e trabalha para eles há 11 anos e cuida dos animais que habitam a fazenda.  
Os senhores Ashworthy também tinham muitos animais, desde simples cachorros à cavalos. Na fazenda havia 2 cachorros, 1 cadela, 9 vacas, 5 bois, 15 porcos, 21 cavalos, 11 éguas, 12 galinhas e 13 galos .

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Era uma manhã normal para os senhores Ashworthy em sua fazenda. Depois de tomarem seu café da manhã ambos partiram para o trabalho. Na casa, ficaram apenas seus empregados.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Era um dia de sol para a Mistério S. A., que estavam de férias no Hawaii.

- Ei Fred, pode passar protetor solar nas minhas costas? – disse Daphne.  
- Claro – afirmou Fred.  
- Obrigada!  
- Ei gente vocês não estão com saudades de desvendar mistérios? – disse Velma.  
- Não, está muito bom aqui. – disseram Scooby e Salsicha.  
- Ah, por quê? Eu adorava desvendar mistérios. Pena que não nos chamaram mais... - disse Velma.  
- Tudo bem, Scooby? – perguntou Salsicha, quando ouviu barulhos estranhos.  
- Não, eu estou com fome. – disse Scooby.

Todos riram de Scooby.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Depois de algumas horas, os senhores Ashworthy chegaram em sua casa. Logo que chegaram em casa, foram recebidos por William.

- Senhores! Aconteceu uma coisa terrível! – disse William apavorado.  
- O que houve? – perguntou a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Alguns animais sumiram!  
- Como assim, sumiram? – perguntou o senhor Ashworthy, exaltado.  
- Não sei, a Sra.Kinney tinha me pedido para ir ao supermercado para ela, e quando eu voltei alguns animais haviam sumido. – William tentou explicar.  
- Quantos animais sumiram? – perguntou a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Nove cavalos, três porcos, cinco galinhas, dois galos e uma égua.  
- Bom, por enquanto não há nada a ser feito. Fique de olho nos que restaram. – disse a senhora Ashworthy

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

À noite...

- Eles nem desconfiam de nós. – disse uma voz.  
- Que bom, assim poderemos concluir nosso trabalho, e nos vingar deles. – disse a segunda voz.  
- Podemos aproveitar que todos estão dormindo e fazer a mesma coisa com outros animais. – disse a primeira voz.  
- Ok.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pela manhã, quando os senhores Ashworthy foram tomar café, foram novamente recebidos por William.

- Senhores! Sumiram mais animais!  
- Mas como? Sarah não pediu para você cuidar deles? – perguntou o senhor Ashworthy com raiva.  
- Mas eu cuidei! Foi durante a noite...  
- Quantos sumiram dessa vez? – perguntou a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Duas vacas, um boi, quatro porcos, dois cavalos e cinco éguas!  
- Bom, agora teremos que tomar providências. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- O que faremos? – perguntou William.  
- Contrataremos a famosa Mistério S. A..

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Um dia depois...

- Recebemos uma carta! – disse Salsicha, eufórico.  
- De quem? – perguntou Velma.  
- De uma tal Sarah Ashworthy.  
- E o que diz?

"Mistério S.A.,  
Espero que não se importem de eu estar atrapalhando suas férias. Bom, eu estou com um problema. Moro em uma fazenda, onde tenho muitos empregados e muitos animais. Porém, meus animais estão sumindo aos poucos. É quase óbvio que eles não fugiram, pois há muitas cercas e grades por aqui. Alguém está os roubando, ou até mesmo os matando. Gostaria muito que vocês pudessem me ajudar.  
Meu telefone é 233-3435, por favor, entrem em contato quando receberem esta carta.  
Agradecida.  
Sarah Ashworthy."

- Vamos ligar para ela! – diz Velma.  
- Nããão! – grita Scooby. – Ta muito bom por aqui!

Fred, Daphne e Velma reviraram os olhos.

- Eu ligo. – diz Fred, pegando o telefone.  
- Residência dos Ashworthy. – (ao telefone).  
- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a senhora Sarah.  
- Quem deseja?  
- É o Fred, da Mistério S.A.  
- Só um minutinho.  
- Olá, Fred. – diz a senhora Ashworthy, ao telefone.  
- Bom dia, Sra.Recebemos a sua carta, e decidimos ajudá-la.  
- Quando vocês podem vir?  
- Hoje mesmo.  
- Tudo bem, obrigada. Ah, vocês poderão ficar hospedados na minha casa enquanto investigam o caso, se quiserem.  
- Ok, até mais, senhora Ashworthy.  
- Até mais.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Algumas horas depois...

_DING DOING _(campainha)

- Bem-vindos à fazenda Ashworthy. – disse Mathew, o mordomo.  
- Podemos ver a senhora Ashworthy? – perguntou Daphne.  
- Estou aqui. – disse a senhora Ashworthy. – Acompanhem-me até o escritório, por favor.

Eles seguiram para o escritório, onde a senhora Ashworthy contou para eles tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

- Bom, se a senhora disse que há muitas grades e cercas por aqui, só pode ser alguém que mora aqui dentro. – disse Velma, sabiamente. – Por um acaso, a senhora desconfia de alguém?  
- Não, todos meus empregados são de confiança, quase todos eles trabalham para a nossa casa a bastante tempo. Apenas as empregadas foram contratadas recentemente, porém elas não me parecem suspeitas.  
- Bom, se vocês não têm suspeitos nós vamos ter que começar procurando pistas. – disse Daphne.  
- Tudo bem, vou mostrar os aposentos a vocês. – disse a senhora Ashworthy. Enquanto andavam pela casa...  
- Bem, começaremos por aqui, esta é a sala de estar... Logo ali é a sala de jantar... E lá no fundo é a cozinha e ali está a senhora Kinney.  
- Boa tarde crianças. – disse a senhora Kinney.  
- Boa tarde senhora Kinney. Disseram-me que você faz ótimas comidas! – exclamou Scooby.  
- Meu Deus! Ele fala? – perguntou a senhora Kinney espantada.  
- Sim, o Scooby é um cachorro diferente dos outros. – disse Salsicha.  
- E aquela porta vai para o quintal... Naquele corredor é a lavanderia... E do lado da lavanderia temos um banheiro... Ali perto da escada é o porão... E temos o segundo andar, me sigam e mostrarei os seus aposentos. A ala oeste é dos empregados, a primeira porta é o quarto da senhora Kinney, a segunda é o quarto do senhor Lampkin, a terceira porta é o quarto do senhor Cadbury, a quarta porta é a do senhor Haskell. E a porta no final do corredor é o banheiro dos empregados. Na ala leste temos o quarto meu e de meu marido, e temos 4 quartos de hóspedes. A Daphne e a Velma podem ficar num dos quartos onde tem duas camas de solteiro. Os meninos e o Scooby podem ficar com este quarto, que possui um beliche e uma cama de solteiro. E a ala leste possui dois banheiros, um para mim e meu marido que fica dentro do nosso quarto (suíte) e um na última porta á esquerda, para vocês. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Obrigado, senhora Ashworthy. – disse Fred.  
- Nós iremos começar a procurar pistas amanhã. Tudo bem? – disse Velma.  
- Tudo bem crianças, a senhora Kinney já deve estar servindo o jantar. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Hora do jantar! – gritou a senhora Kinney.  
- Bom, vamos jantar? – perguntou a senhora Ashworty.  
- Claro! – exclamou Salsicha.  
- Bem, eu acho que vocês já sabem onde fica a sala de jantar. Caso não se lembrem me sigam. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Nós sabemos onde fica, eu só vou ao banheiro e já vou, podem ir na frente. – disse Daphne.  
- Tudo bem, querida. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Para o jantar temos, arroz, feijão, bifes, fritas e saladas. – disse a senhora Kinney.  
- Me parece estar muito bom! – disse Scooby.  
- Cheguei. – disse Daphne.  
- Bom apetite. – Disse a senhora Kinney.  
- Opa, Dory querida me faça um favor, chame meu marido? – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Tudo bem. Eu vou chamar todos. Nós iremos jantar na cozinha. – disse a senhora Kinney.  
- Senhor Ashworty, a Sarah está chamando você para jantar. – disse Kinney.  
- Diga para ela que já estou indo. – disse o senhor Ashworthy.  
- Sarah, ele disse que já vem vindo. – disse Kinney.  
- Muito obrigada querida. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Senhor Lampkin, vamos à mesa, na cozinha. Senhor Haskell, a comida está ma mesa. Senhor Cadbury a comida está na mesa. Senhora Meacham, a comida está na mesa. Senhora Holleway a comida está na mesa. – gritou a senhora Kinney.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_


	2. CAPÍTULO II

* * *

**Mistério na Fazenda  
**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**

* * *

**

Mais tarde, enquanto todos dormiam...

- Ai, que droga, eles contrataram a Mistério S. A., para nos investigar – disse uma voz.  
- É, agora vai ficar mais difícil para nós, sumir com os animais, mas nós temos as madrugadas ainda. – disse outra voz.  
- Só temos que cuidar para não deixar pistas. – disse a primeira voz.  
- Vamos. – disse a segunda voz.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

E no café da manhã, a Mistério S. A. e os senhores Ashworthy foram novamente recebidos por William.

- Senhora Ashworthy, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. – disse William apavorado.  
- O que houve William? – perguntou Velma.  
- Sumiram mais animais! – exclamou William.  
- O que sumiu essa vez? – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Seis galos, uma galinha, duas vacas, cinco cavalos, três porcos e duas éguas. – disse William.  
- Ah não, agora já chega! – exclamou a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Não se preocupe senhora Ashworthy, nós iremos investigar logo após o café. – disse Daphne.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Após o café, a Mistério S.A. saíram para frente da casa, para investigar o que poderia estar acontecendo.

- Acho melhor nós nos separarmos para procurar pistas. – disse Fred. – Eu, Daphne e Velma iremos para o lado oeste, e vocês dois vão para o lado leste. – disse à Salsicha e Scooby.  
- É m-melhor a V-Velma ir conosco. – disse Scooby com medo.  
- Por que, Scooby? – disse Velma.  
- É q-que nós sempre t-temos que ir sozinhos. – disse Salsicha.  
- Tudo bem Scooby, a Velma vai com vocês. – disse Daphne.  
- Ufa! – disse Scooby.  
- Bom é melhor nós irmos procurar as pistas. – disse Velma.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Logo depois no chiqueiro...

- Fred venha aqui. – disse Daphne.  
- O que foi? – disse Fred.  
- Olhe esta pegada aqui no barro. – disse Daphne.  
- O William falou se levaram porcos? – disse Fred.  
- Sim! Sumiram três porcos. – disse Daphne  
- Então vamos nos encontrar com Salsicha, Scooby e Velma e mostrar isto para a senhora Ashworthy. – disse Fred.  
- É, e nós vamos ter que olhar os sapatos de todos. – disse Daphne.  
- Se nós descobrirmos de quem é esta pegada nós descobriremos o culpado. – disse Fred.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Logo em seguida com Salsicha, Scooby e Velma...

- Salsicha, Velma, Scooby vocês não vão acreditar no que eu e Fred achamos. – disse Daphne.  
- O quê? Acharam alguma pista? – disse Velma.  
- Sim, vão até o chiqueiro, sigam para o lado oeste, logo ali. – disse Daphne.  
- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Scooby.  
- Vou chamar a senhora Ashworthy, me esperem lá. – disse Daphne.  
- Tudo bem. – disse Scooby.  
- Senhora Ashworthy, nós encontramos uma pista. – disse Daphne.  
- Aonde? – perguntou a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Seguindo da sua fazenda a lado oeste, no chiqueiro. – disse Daphne.  
- Maravilha, vamos lá. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Ali, no barro. – disse Daphne.  
- Oh! O que temos aqui? Uma pegada, quem que viu isto? – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Foi a Daphne, senhora Ashworthy, ela é uma boa observadora. – disse Fred.  
- Tudo bem. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Iremos ver os calçados de todos e ver qual têm o formato desta pegada. – disse Daphne.  
- Se nós acharmos, ele é o criminoso. – disse Velma.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Enquanto eles olhavam as solas dos sapatos...

- Dory, querida venha aqui. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- O que foi? – disse a Dory.  
- Mostre-nos seu sapato. – disse a senhora Ashworty.  
- Olhe. – disse Dory.  
- Bom, não foi ela. – disse Fred.  
- É vamos partir para as empregadas. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Raphaela, venha aqui querida queremos falar com você. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Tudo bem.– disse Raphaela.  
- Mostre seu sapato para nós, querida. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Pode olhar senhora Ashworthy. – disse Raphaela.  
- Não foi ela. – disse Velma.  
- Tudo bem, vamos falar com a Penelope. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Penelope, cadê você? – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Aqui. – disse a Penelope.  
- Quer, por favor, nos mostrar seu sapato? – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Claro. – disse Penelope.  
- Não foi ela, eu acho. – disse Scooby.  
- É tem razão Scooby não foi ela. – disse Velma.  
- Vamos agora ver William. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- William, mostre seu sapato para nós. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Podem olhar. – disse William.  
- Foi ele! – falou Daphne.  
- Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo, então foi você William? Como você pode? Agora me diga onde estão os animais! – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – disse William negando tudo.  
- Nós estamos falando disto, venha conosco. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Tudo bem – disse William.  
- Olhe, esta pegada é sua, e esta pegada é recente, e os animais sumiram de madrugada e agora são 10:51am. – disse Daphne.  
- Não, tem alguma coisa de errado, não fui eu, eu nunca faria isto com a senhora Ashworthy. – disse William.  
- Mas estão aí as provas. – disse Fred.  
- Vamos ficar de olho em você William, se a Mistério S.A não achar mais suspeitos eu vou ser obrigada a chamar a polícia. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Eu acho melhor nós irmos procurar pistas para que possamos achar mais suspeitos. – disse Velma.  
- Mas está solucionado o mistério Velma, não tem o que achar agora. – disse Daphne.  
- Não. Acho que vocês devem olhar melhor. Vocês não procuraram em toda a fazenda. – disse a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Vamos, eu, Scooby e Salsicha iremos por aqui, vocês vão por ali. – disse Velma.  
- Tudo bem. – disse Daphne.

Enquanto eles iam achar alguma coisa...

- Ei Velma, o que é isto? – disse Salsicha.  
- Parece um colar. – disse Scooby.  
- E é um colar! – disse Velma. - Então é improvável que seja o William... – concluiu.  
- Claro! Com isso podemos chegar à conclusão de que é uma mulher que está sumindo com os animais. – disse Salsicha confiante.  
- Vamos chamar a Senhora Ashworthy. – disse Velma.

Enquanto Scooby e Salsicha iam atrás da senhora Ashworthy, Velma procurava mais pistas.

- Daphne, Fred onde está a senhora Ashworthy? – pergunta Salsicha.  
- Ela está na cozinha. Por quê? – perguntou Daphne.  
- Nós encontramos uma pista no estábulo. – disse Scooby.  
- Vamos! – disse Fred.

E eles foram atrás da senhora Ashworthy.  
Enquanto isso, Velma caminhava pelo estábulo. Algo chamou a sua atenção: havia algo brilhando no chão da baia do cavalo Pops, o mais veloz da fazenda, que havia desaparecido no dia anterior. Velma abaixou-se para verificar o que era. Era um relógio masculino. A luz do sol estava batendo no relógio e fazendo reflexo.  
Logo os outros chegam ao encontro de Velma.

- E então? – perguntou a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Primeiro, nós encontramos um colar, que deduzimos ser de uma mulher. Então, achamos que não poderia ser o William. – disse Salsicha.  
- E enquanto eles foram chamá-la, eu encontrei isso. – Velma diz e mostra o relógio. – O que nos diz que pode ser uma mulher, mas também pode ser um homem.  
- Com isso, voltamos à estaca zero. – comenta Fred.  
- Mas ainda temos o William como suspeito. – conclui Daphne.

Ouve-se um pequeno ruído.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Salsicha, olhando para os lados.  
- Foi a minha barriga... Estou com fome. – diz Scooby.

Todos riem.

- Precisamos de um plano. – sugere Fred.  
- Boa idéia. Vamos retornar a casa, assim o Scooby pode comer, e vocês bolarem um plano. – diz a senhora Ashworthy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

De madrugada...

- Agora, vamos roubar pelo menos um cachorro, não roubamos nenhum ainda. – disse uma voz.  
- Tudo bem. Que tal roubar o Tobbie, o preto? É o que eles mais gostam. – sugere a outra voz, malignamente.  
- Ótima idéia! – os dois riem.

As duas pessoas partem rumo ao canil, a fim de roubar o Tobbie. Quando chegaram lá, viram que os cachorros estavam dormindo.

- Tobbie... Vem aqui cachorrinho... – chamou a primeira voz.

Prontamente Tobbie levantou e os seguiu.

- Vamos levá-lo logo para o esconderijo! – sugeriu a segunda voz.

Quando chegaram no estábulo, uma das pessoas pega uma chave no seu bolso e abaixa-se, abrindo um alçapão.

- Coloque-o aí! – ordenou a pessoa.  
- Pegamos vocês! – grita Daphne.

Os dois tentam escapar, mas são capturados por Fred e Salsicha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

No estábulo da fazenda, encontravam-se os bandidos amarrados, os senhores Ashworthy, o xerife e a Mistério S.A.

- Como vocês conseguiram pegá-los? – pergunta o xerife.  
- Simples. – responde Velma. – Nós pegamos o Tobbie e o colocamos no sótão da fazenda. Passamos carvão no Scooby, para que pudéssemos substituí-lo por Tobbie, sem que desconfiassem...  
- O QUÊ? – pergunta um dos bandidos.

Scooby se chacoalha, tirando o carvão.

- Depois, deixamos o Scooby lá no canil. Tínhamos que torcer para que os bandidos resolvessem pegar os cachorros, para que pudéssemos segui-los até o local onde os animais estariam escondidos. Então foi fácil. Os bandidos resolveram pegar o Tobbie, no caso Scooby, e nós os seguimos. – conclui Fred.  
- Xerife, senhores Ashworthy, aqui estão os outros animais. – disse Daphne, mostrando o alçapão.

Depois de libertarem os animais que estavam presos lá, finalmente chegou a hora de saber quem eram os bandidos.

- Mas então, quem são os ladrões? – perguntou o senhor Ashworthy.

Salsicha pára em frente aos ladrões e retira suas toucas.

- DORY? JOHN? – espanta-se a senhora Ashworthy. - Como vocês puderam? – pergunta o senhor Ashworthy, incrédulo.  
- Nós trabalhávamos demais, e ganhávamos muito pouco! – justifica-se Dory.  
- Então resolvemos dar um prejuízo à vocês! – concluiu John.  
- E nós teríamos conseguido se não fossem esses moleques enxeridos e esse maldito cachorro vira-lata! – os dois falam em coro.  
- Vocês vão passar um bom tempo na cadeia... – diz o xerife.  
- Muito obrigado, crianças. – agradece o senhor Ashworthy.  
- Não sei como agradecer vocês! – diz a senhora Ashworthy.  
- É só nos oferecer um café da manhã e um almoço reforçado! – sugere Scooby.  
- Scooby! – repreende Daphne.  
- É o mínimo que podemos fazer. – concorda a senhora Ashworthy.  
- Scooby-dooby-doo!

Depois do ocorrido, tudo volta ao normal na fazenda Ashworthy. E a Mistério S.A. pode, novamente, tirar umas merecidas férias.

* * *

**FIM**

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
